It is known that motorcycle riding gloves, in addition to providing protection against bad weather, must also be able to provide specific protection in the event of falls and accidents.
In such cases, the rider is projected from the saddle and, in view of the speed of the motorcycle at the moment of the accident and/or the fall, may slide over a distance of several meters on the road surface—and therefore on asphalt, grit or, in the best of circumstances, grass—suffering not insignificant injuries to the fingers, palm/back of the hands and/or the articulation between the arm and the wrist.
It may also happen that, during a fall, the rider's hand is trapped underneath the motorcycle so that injury, especially due to abrasion, is greatly worsened by the weight of the motorcycle pressing on the hand.
At the same time, the glove structure must not only be comfortable, but must also be able to offer the user the maximum freedom of movement of the hand and flexibility when riding a motorcycle.
In motorcycle glove structures of the known type for protecting the hands, and especially the upper part of the fingers and the hand, plastic moulded parts are usually applied, these being formed so as not to limit the freedom of movement of the hand and therefore the rider.
However, these protective devices, while obtaining the desired results with regard to sliding on the ground or on the road surface, are not effective for preventing and therefore providing complete protection against possible injury (fractures, sprains, or the like) which may affect the hand in the event of the rider suffering an accident or fall.
A further aspect not given due consideration hitherto is that the known glove structures, although being provided on the upper part with rigid protective devices, as regards the leather or fabric part are made in a conventional manner which envisages a plurality of stitches; these stitches, precisely as a result of friction against the road surface and/or grit, are prone to abrasive damage so that the glove opens in the region of the fingers and in particular the finger tips, thereby increasing the risk of injury due to abrasion and impact.